Viene la lluvia, sale el sol
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: Theresa Fowler experimentó un pésimo día pero cuando la lluvia se va y el sol sale, Randy podría mejorar su humor para ella. (Fowlham)


**Sale la lluvia, sale el sol**

 _Theresa Fowler experimentó un pésimo día pero cuando la lluvia se va y el sol sale, Randy podría mejorar su humor para ella. (Fowlham)_

 **Disclaimers**

 _Y volví después de tanto ajetreo universitario y de trabajo, más que nada quiero agradecer por los comentarios y favoritos de las dos últimas publicaciones de este servidor basadas en Miraculous Ladybug:_ _ **Cuando Cupido se equivocó de destinatarios**_ _y_ _ **En la misma Zona**_ _. Sin duda es el mejor pago que recibo por tantas horas de esfuerzo, por lo que saludo a_ _ **, sonrais777, Deidydbz, GwenMcbain, dMariElizabeth, ChimaTigon y Alice (Usuario anónimo)**_ _._

 _Como mención especial quiero agradecer a_ _ **Enfance**_ _por el comentario de ánimo y sus puntos de vista en cuanto al último fanfic, por tanto los tomaré en cuenta y esperando que te haya gustado la historia._

 _Por tanto les dejo en esta ocasión un fanfic de Randy Cunnigham: 9th Grade Ninja y en esta ocasión, es la adaptación al español del fanfic_ _ **Come Rain, Come Shine**_ _del usuario_ _ **ReinikSociety**_ _(/u/4777777/ReinikSociety). De antemano muchas gracias por dar su autorización de publicar y traducir esa bonita historia y les recuerdo que le den un vistazo su perfil, en realidad hace muy buenos fanfics._

 _RC9GN (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de Disney Enterprises Inc._

A Theresa Fowler siempre le gustó la lluvia, pero eso hizo que su día sea horrible cuando la estaba pasando mejor.

Por la mañana, se había olvidado de su mochila en casa, por lo tanto olvidó toda su tarea y sus libros de texto, más adelante, algunas chicas de muy buen porte se burlaban de su pelo y maquillaje en el baño. Y para variar entre tantos males, Randy Cunningham le hizo caso cuando ella lo saludó en el pasillo.

Theresa dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y continuó de salida a la escuela. La lluvia estaba cayendo bastante dura en las afueras del recinto, pero sólo salía un rayo de luz. Suficiente para iluminar su cara mojada, pero no para arruinar su maquillaje.

Ella hizo girar su bastón entre sus dedos sonriente, cuando finalmente había conseguido el movimiento que ella estaba practicando. A medida que caminaba, escuchó el ruido de una caída en el pavimento duro en sus oídos. La pelimorada se dio vuelta para ver a Bash corriendo hacia ella, dio un grito y se cubrió la defensiva con su brazo.

El matón disminuyó la velocidad un poco y ella bajó cuidadosamente el brazo y abrió los ojos. La pelimorada lo miró desconentrada.

" _Talvez él no quiere hacerme daño"_ pensó, pero exactamente después de esa idea, Bash le arrebató el bastón de sus manos, haciéndola jadear.

-Devuélvemelo por favor-Dijo.

-¡No!-Fue la única respuesta de Bash.

El matón puso sus dos manos sobre el bastón y con un rápido movimiento, rompió por la mitad golpeándola contra un poste de luz. Ella abrió la boca de nuevo, sorprendida por lo que hizo.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-Le gritó una Theresa enojada y triste.

-¡Porque yo quiero!-Fue todo lo que dio como respuesta.

-¡Eres un idiota, Bash!-Theresa le dio un grito aún irritada.

La cara de Bash se llenó de ira y la empujó hacia el barro, arrojándole las piezas rotas del bastón a ella. La pelimorada se estremeció y miró hacia arriba, para ver si se alejó. Recogió los pedazos del bastón y empezó a quebrantarse del llanto. Ella puso sus manos a la cara, sus lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos más rápidos que la lluvia al caer en el suelo.

Los minutos pasaban, ella sentía que la lluvia fría se convirtió en su más pesada carga al igual que Bash.

-Theresa… ¿Qué pasa?-Una voz le preguntaba.

La pelimorada miró hacia arriba para encontrarse a Randy Cunningham de pie encima de ella, se sonrojó al recordar lo que pasó en el pasillo y mira hacia otro lado.

-Déjame en paz-Dice entristecida.

-¡Vamos!, ¿Qué pasa?-Le responde preocupado.

-¿Qué te importa?-Le replicaba con un enojo notable.

De repente, el chico se sienta con ella en el barro. Sus ojos se abren a lo que ella pensaba que era una cosa ridícula incapaz de hacer.

-Pero… ¿No tienes miedo de que tu ropa se ensucie?

-Bah, tengo varias en casa.

Él le sonríe, observaba como la lluvia que caía, humedezca su precioso cabello purpura de la joven. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa, pero se desvanece cuando le muestra el bastón roto.

-¿Qué pasó?-Le pregunta Randy con el ceño fruñido.

-Bash lo rompió por la mitad y me empujó en el barro…-Theresa empieza a llorar de nuevo.

-No llores Theresa, Ya sabes que Bash es un idiota. No dejes que te afecte-Dijo Randy mientras pone una mano en la espalda de la joven.

Sus movimientos de las manos la serenaban y sus lágrimas comenzaron a disminuir, ella sonríe y mira a Randy con ternura. La lluvia finalmente se calmaba, despejando la luz del sol que reclamaba su lugar.

Ambos se sentaron en el barro durante varios minutos, para luego levantarse Randy.

-Ven Theresa, vamos a casa.

Él ofrece su mano a ella, las nubes despejaron para dar vista al sol. Ella toma su mano y se pone de pie. Ellos se miran el uno al otro, a medida que se entrelazan sus dedos paulatinamente.

Al caminar por la acera, en dirección a su casa, Theresa Fowler se olvida por completo de ese día horrible a uno con suerte.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado ese fanfic, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y muchas gracias por su comprensión._


End file.
